Suite Idols
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: Sequel to Friend or Foe. Luchia, the other Pretty Cures and Mia join Starlight Academy when Blaze informs them that the remaining Pretty Cures are in the school. Though, Kyle and the rest of Trio the Minor are still up to know good, and things only get worse when they descover that Hanon is still alive.
1. Locating the Final Pretty Cures

**Chapter 1**

**Locating the Final Pretty Cures**

It had been a week, since the trouble with Kyle and the rest of Trio the Minor had ended for the Luchia and her friends as well as being told about the new Pretty Cures.

After being informed about this, Blaze had decided to do some research of his own to find out who they were, with help from Hanon since she wasn't aloud to go back to Kanon Town with the other's right now because of the fact that the people of Minor Land believed that she had died.

Anyway, Blaze was been looking through anything music related that would link to someone having the power of Pretty Cure, and let's just say that it wasn't going so well, since Blaze was seriously close to bashing his head against the wall when Hanon came in.

"What's wrong?"

"There's still nothing that could link to who could be a Pretty Cure, and I've looking for days."

"Well, maybe your looking in the wrong place." Hanon said, before typing something into the search engine and clicking on the first icon that appeared, and saw something that would change their lives forever.

"How did you...?" Blaze began to ask, wondering how his sister had just found a page like this in one go, though the girl ignored this and place placed her bracelet into the scanner, which would allow her to see if there where any one who had a similar aura to the one that this bracelet gave off.

After ten minutes, the scan had ended with a possitive result , letting them know that this was where the final Pretty Cures were.

"So, this is where they are..."

"Yeah, we'd better let the other's know." Hanon said, as she took her mobile phone out and dialed Karen's number out.

_"Hello?"_

"Karen, it's me, I need you to bring Luchia and the other's to Major Land. We've figured out where the final Pretty Cures are."

_"Really?!"_ Karen exclaimed, causing Hanon to move the phone away from her ear for a moment, letting Karen calm down before she said anything else.

_"Yeah. Blaze and I will tell you where they are when you're all here."_

_"Okay, I'll tell them to come to Major Land then."_ Karen said, hanging up the phone. While Hanon sat down sadly, not knowing how much longer she could stand staying here for.


	2. We have to go where?

**Chapter 2**

**We have to go where?**

"Hurry up, you guys! Hanon told us to meet her in Major Land over an hour ago!" Karen said, as she and her friends ran towards the palace gates, though were stopped by the palace guards.

"I'm sorry, but your not aloud to enter the palace without permission."

"But, we're the Pretty Cure." Karen said to the guard, though he still didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the air to the throne of Major Land."

"No, we really are the Pretty Cure. The mark proves it." Rina imput, as each girl pulled up their sleeve to reveal the mark of Pretty Cure, though the guard looked like he still wasn't convinced.

"And how do I know that you haven't just drawn those marks on your arms?"

"Because we're not that pathetic!" Luchia told him, which only served to anger him.

"I've heard enough! Now go home before we lock you away in the palace dungeon!"

With that, Luchia and her friends turned and walked away from the palace gates as Seira walked towards them, and looked at them with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be with Hanon and Blaze?"

"Yeah, we were. But for some reason the guard won't let us in and he doesn't believe that we're the Pretty Cure either." Rina explained to Seira, who looked very annoyed, and walked straight towards the guard, with the other Pretty Cure's following close behind.

"I already told you that you can't go into the palace!" The guard said, without even looking up to see who it was, which was a big mistake, as Seira began to speak.

"Are you telling me that I'm not allowed to enter my own home?"

"P-Princess Seira! Forgive my rudeness. Please go in." The guard said, looking extremely flustered as he watched the young girl go in, though still tried to stop Luchia and her friends from entering.

"They're with me."

"But..." The guard began but was interupted by Seira.

"You don't want me to tell my mum that you tried to stop the Pretty Cure's from entering do you?"

At this, the guard's face grew even paler as he took a step back, bowing and appologizing as he allowed Luchia and her friends to enter the palace.

Luchia, Seira and the other Pretty Cures soon arrived at the room where Hanon and Blaze were, not long after the incident with the guard occured, entering the room to see a very bored Blaze sitting in the chair facing the computer.

"Where've you been?" Hanon asked, curious to find out why her friends had turned up so late, watching as Karen rubbed the back of her head as she began to explain.

"Well, I had to listen to Luchia and Rina argue about Luchia forgeting to get to class on time, which lasted for over an hour before I could get a word in, since we all know how stubborn those two can be. And when we got here, the guard wouldn't even let us in to the palace. If Seira hadn't turned up, we'd have been stuck out there forever!" Karen explained, as Blaze spun the chair round so that he could see his friends.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Ever since the fight we had with Kyle in the court yard last week there have been extra guards placed around the castle to protect the people living here. The guard you dealt with must have been new if he didn't recognize you guys."

"That explains it. So, where are the final Pretty Cures?" Luchia asked, putting the ordeal with the guard behind her and focussed on the topic at hand, watching Blaze turn round, pulling up a single page of where the new Pretty Cures were staying.

"Here."

"But isn't that..."

"Yep. It's an idol school known as Starlight Academy and it's the top idol school in the country. We actually ran some tests and descovered that the same aura that you guys have was coming from the place. Anyway, there's an enterance exam coming up next week to get a place at the school and you guys are taking part."

"But what happens if we pass the exam?" Rina asked, slightly worried about what the outcome would be, though waited for Blaze to answer.

"You'd have to transfer schools."

Hearing this, Rina began to freak out, though stopped when she heard Luchia speak.

"Well, if it's what we have to do to find the last Pretty Cures, then that's what we'll do. And besides, we can always transfer back when the year is over, right?"

"And what do we tell our parents, Luchia?" Rina asked, thinking Luchia hadn't thought things through once again, though she was shocked at what Luchia said next.

"That we got a letter from Starlight Academy about being transfer students for a year?"

"And what if they ask to see the letter?"

"Blaze can always create some high quality letters, right?" Luchia said, looking over at Blaze, who nodded, which calmed Rina's down knowing that she wouldn't have to permanently leave Aria Academy.

"Oh, and here's the song you need to learn for the audition, as well as the dance routine." Blaze said, handing each girl a small booklet that had the song and the dance inside it, watching the girls nod before leaving the room while Hanon turned to him.

"Big brother?"

"What is it, Sis?"

"I was thinking about taking the enterance exam too."

"What?! What happens if Trio the Minor see's you?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't stay hidden forever. And the other's may need my help." The girl said with a determined look in her eyes, making Blaze sigh as he knew that when his sister was like this, there was no stopping her.

"Fine, but if you get into the school I'll be video calling you to make sure that you're alright, and ask Luchia or Rina if you can stay with the while you practice for the enterance exam." Blaze told her, watching Hanon nod as she took one of the booklets, before catching up with her friends.

"Luchia!"

"What's wrong Hanon?"

"My brother's letting me take the exam too, but while we practice could I stay with at yours?"

"Well, I'll have to ask my dad but I don't think it should be a problem, I mean, we have enough room. I'll come by tomorrow to let you know what he said."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Luchia." Hanon said, turning and heading back into the palace to help her brother create the letter he'd been asked to make.


	3. Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 3**

**Unwanted Attention**

Aaron had been wandering around Kanon town after being ordered by Kyle to find out what the Pretty Cure's were going to do next, so that they could have the upper hand when it came to the Pretty Cure's making their move.

Though Aaron had become fed up because he had been waiting for over an hour without much success and was about to leave when he heard some familiar voices.

"What are you doing Luchia?" Rina asked, watching Luchia who had placed one ear phones -which were plugged into her phone- in her ear leaving the other ear phone out so that she could still hear Rina.

"I found the song we're supposed to sing online so I'm just listening to it."

"The one for the enterance exam?"

"Yeah, here." Luchia said, handing Rina the other ear piece so that she could listen to the song as well.

"Wow, this song is so cute!"

"Yeah, it is, but do you think we'll have enough time to learn the song as well as the dance routine?" Luchia questioned, starting to feel the pressure of having so much work to do in so little time, as Mia began to speak.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have both the song and the routine down by the time our enterance exams for Starlight Academy start."

"Sometimes I wonder. I mean you can't even focus on one thing for more than 5 minutes, Mia!"

"You're one to talk Luchia. Remember when we were revising for that test at the beginning of the year? You'd only been revising for five minutes before locking yourself in the bathroom for half an hour!" Rina stated calmly, annoying Luchia thouroughly.

"Hey! I passed didn't I?!"

"Only because we pursuaded you to revise with cupcakes!"

Aaron turned around as this argument continued, pleased that he had found something worth tellinjg Kyle about as he returned to Minor Land.

Anyway, Luchia and Rina had finally calmed down when they were reminded that they should be practicing for the audition rather than arguing with each other and were now standing outside Luchia's house.

"Dad? I'm back." Luchia called as she and her friends entered the house, and went through to the living room where Luchia's dad was sitting at the piano, reading something on the paper in front of him.

"Dad? I was wondering if it was okay if Hanon could stay with us for a while? You see her parents are going abroad for a while and Hanon wanted to stay here."

"Of course she can stay here. Where is she anyway?" Her father asked, looking behind Luchia at her friends and noticed that Hanon wasn't with them.

"Oh, she's with Blaze right now, helping them pack for their trip. She shouldn't be long. I'm going over there in a minute to see if there's anything I can help with."

"Okay, well let her know that I said she can stay for as long as she needs too." Luchia's dad told the girl, watching as his daughter nodded before heading out of the room with her friends.

"Can you guys start practicing the song and dance while I go and get Hanon?" Luchia asked when they were a safe distance from the living room, watching Rina nod as she replied.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't take to long."

"I won't. Mia, can you take me over to Major Land?"

"No problem, Luchia!" Mia replied before holding out her hand creating a portal which she and Luchia stepped through, while their friends watched from the corridor.

Upon arriving in Major Land, Luchia made her way through the castle -having been transported into the castle to start with- and towards the research lab, where they had first found out about Starlight Academy.

When she made it to the room, she went inside, and was happy to see that Hanon was there.

"Hanon, I asked my dad about you staying at mine and he said that it's fine, and that you could stay as long as you like."

"That's great! Mia, will you help me get my things?" Hanon asked, turning to the cat like girl who smiled with a nod before exiting the room with Hanon leaving Blaze and Luchia on their own.

"What aren't you telling me?" Blaze asked, putting Luchia on the spot, who just rubbed her head while she laughed nervously.

"Well I sort of told my dad that your's and Hanon's Parents are going abroad for a while."

"Well, they are." Blaze said, turning back towards the computer so he didn't see Luchia's shocked expression.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, their coming to stay in Major Land for a while since my dad has work to do here."

"Oh, that's a relief." Luchia said with a sigh, and a moment later, Hanon and Mia came back into the room, Hanon with a small suitcase which Luchia knew had all the girls clothes inside.

"Are you ready to go?" She said, watching Hanon nod before looking over at Blaze once more, who handed her four letters which he had made for them to show their parents.

"Here. There's one for you, Mia, Hanon and Rina."

"What about Seira?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Well, since Seira's mum's the queen of Major Land, she know's all about the final Pretty Cure's and where they're located."

"Oh, okay. Well see you later." Luchia said, watching Blaze wavce before turning back to the computer as the girls made their leave.


	4. Putting the Pieces Together

**Chapter 4**

**Putting the Pieces Together**

Aaron arrived back to Minor Land to inform Kyle about what he had found out about the Pretty Cure's next move. Though when he found Kyle he had to wait for a while.

After another half an hour or so, Kyle left the throne room, noticing Kyle as he passed him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, watching Aaron just shrugged.

"Didn't you want me to inform you if I found anything out about what the Pretty Cure's next move?"

Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean you can stand right outside the throne room. Now what did you find out?"

"Well, apparently the Pretty Cure's are taking an enterance exam to get into a school known as Starlight Academy. I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to do with that new Pretty Cure: Cure Tune."

Hearing that name made Kyle's anger boil. He had yet to discover this new Cure's real identity, because just like Cure Muse, this girl always seemed to help her fellow Pretty Cure's whenever they were in trouble, and it wasn't just that. It was also because something felt familiar about this girl

But he couldn't help wonder why those girls were going to Starlight Academy. Then a thought occured to him. Maybe it wasn't just about Cure Tune... Maybe it was because another Pretty Cure had appeared. So they could be looking for a few more people who had the same protective feelings as they did.

Coming to this conclusion, Kyle began to walk away from Aaron, who hadn't expected that, at the very least he'd expected Kyle to give him some kind of order.

"Kyle!" The man cried, though didn't recieve an answer as Kyle continued to walk away.

Meanwhile, Luchia, Mia and Hanon had arrived back at Luchia's home to see their friends still practicing the dance routine, and Luchia decided that while they were doing that, she'd help Hanon un-pack her things, and lead her to the spare room.

"You can use this room while your here, I hope it's okay." Luchia said, watching as her friend shook her head as she started to put her clothes into the closet that was next to the bed.

"No, this is fine. Thanks Luchia. Can I ask you a something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I was wondering why you didn't transform to prove you were the Pretty Cure when that guard wouldn't let you in." Hanon explained, while Luchia just rubbed her head in embarrasment.

"Well, we didn't think of that at the time. I guess that would have been easier and wasted less time."

At this moment, Hanon looked out of the window and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, isn't that Kyle?" She asked, pointing out of the window, making Luchia look in that direction.

"Yeah, it is. I bet he's up to no good again. You stay here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Hanon asked, even though she already knew exactly where her friend was going to go

"It doesn't matter. I'll be back in five minutes." Luchia said, leaving the room and heading to Rina and her other friends, and a moment later they left as well.

Hanon had watched this and when she was certain that they were far enough away so that they wouldn't notice her, she left the house and went in the same direction.


	5. Discovered Secrets

**Chapter 5**

**Discovered Secrets**

Luchia and her friends had been following Kyle for about five minutes now and were wondering what was going on. He didn't seem like he was causing any damage at this moment in time, but, if that wasn't what he was doing, why was he here in the first place?

Anyway, Kyle had been walking through Kanon town, looking for something to turn into a Negatone, all for the purpose of defeating the Pretty Cure's so that they couldn't find the remaining Pretty Cures.

After looking around for another five minutes or so, he'd finally found something worth turning into a Negatone: A microphone that was in a music store nearby.

"Come out, Negatone!" He called, turning the Microphone into a Negatone in the blink of an eye.

The Negatone itself looked like a larger version of a Michrphone, only it had wire like bones arounnd its torso, which had a lone black wire wrapped around it, so that it wasn't in the way but it was easy to access if it was needed.

"Negatone! Reek havoc in the town and draw out the Pretty Cures!" He cried and the Negatone listened, before sending negative aura's out into the town, making it's residents fall to the ground in Sorrow.

It then began to smash up the stores and anything related to happy music, while Kyle just laughed.

"Stop right there!" Came the cry of some familiar people, and Kyle turned towards them, seeming completely unphased.

"Pretty Cure, I see your here at last. But you won't be able to stop us this time!"

"We'll see about that. Let's go you guys!" Luchia cried, and Rina, Seira and Karen nodded in agreement, before retrieving the charms from Dorie, Reanne, Sophie and Domineek.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" They cried in unison, before their transformation began.

Luchia closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink colour before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Rina did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde colour as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

Seira closed her eyes as orange ribbons began to form around her before they fell apart. gathering the pieces of ribbon, Seira tossed them in the air, and before they fell to the ground, they gathered together to form Seira's outfit, which was a composed of two parts, a long sleeve top with a short orange shall on her shoulders, along with a puffy orange skirt complete with frills around the top and orange shoes to match.

Karen placed hands over her heart and closed her eyes as a bright light began to emit from her heart, which grew brighter and brighter with each second and soon began to encase the girl. A few moments afterwards, it shattered like glass leaving Karen in a green dress with beaded straps and little cufflets around her wrists, both of which were a darker shade of green than the dress. Her hair had lengthened and had turned a bright green colour, part of it being tide up with a green bow while the rest flowed freely down her back.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called once more.

"A song that everyone can cherish! I'm Cure Tune!" Karen called, performing her signature pose

"The holy tune is the sign of a goddess. I'm Cure Muse!" Seira declared, going into her finishing pose just like the others

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said in harmony, punching out in different directions before landing safely on the ground.

Kyle just stood there now, looking shocked, though he was more angry than anything else.

"Karen! How could you turn back on your own family!" He yelled, while Karen looked at him straight in the eyes as she began to speak.

"I just think it's pointless to spread sorrow around the world!"

"How is it pointless?! We're doing this so that Master Noise can be revived! If you can't see that, then I guess this Negatone will just have to show you!"

With that, the Negatone began to attack the Cures, though missed completely as the girls jumped out of the way.

The Cures then ran straight at the Negatone to launch an attack themselves, though this time the Negatone sent out a powerful music note at them, this time throwing them against the wall.

Seeing an opening, the Negatone then began to play horrific music, causing the girls to clutch their heads in pain, while Kyle laughed at their expence before he gave the Negatone it's next order.

"Negatone! Finish them off!"

"I won't let that happen!" Came the voice of someone who Kyle thought he'd never hear again, and turned round to see Hanon stood there, holding up the charm that Lara had given to her.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" The girl cried, before being surrounded by aquamarine ribbons, which soon formed her Aqua coloured dress with puffy sleeves, which was very similar to Rina's except that Hanon's dress only had a ribbon on the front of her dress, a long ribbon which had been tied into a bow, with the ends dangling freely at the back and the frills which decorated her sleeves split apart at the front.

Hanon then grabbed the hair clip that had materialized and placed it into her hair which had changed into a bright violet colour.

Lastly, she spun around, which made a pair of fingerless gloves appear, as well as the pair of knee length boots to match the rest of her outfit

"A rocking tune is the symbol of individuality! I'm Cure Beat!"


	6. Plans Formed from Anger

**Chapter 6**

**Plans Formed from Anger**

Kyle stood there in utter shock as Hanon's (Beat's) transformation finished, and Hanon didn't waste a moment of that time, and began to attack the Negatone, sending a couple of punches it's way.

The Negatone then attacked Beat with some more horrifying music, hoping to inflict pain on the girl

"Beat Barrier!" Beat cried, using the barrier to protect herself from the Negatone's attack, while the Negatone itself sent out more horrifying music at her.

This went on for another moment or so as Beat began to think of a way to stop the music itself so that she could neutralize the Negatone itself, before she noticed the wire that had become slightly unraveled due to the Negatone moving around so much.

"Beat Sonic!" She cried out as she strummed the strings of the Love guitar rod which made a bunch of note shaped arrows to form and were sent straight at the Negatone, sending it soaring into the air.

Beat then leapt into the air and grabbed the wire -that had become fully unraveled thanks to her attack- and sent the Negatone plummeting into the ground while she landed on the ground safely moments later.

"Now's your chance, Pretty Cure!" Mia called from the sidelines, watching as the four other Pretty Cure stood up with a nod, making the Healing Chest appear before them.

"Come on out, the source of all notes!" The five Pretty Cures called, holding their hands out towards the healing chest, and Melody ran her fingers over the keys, releasing the Crescendo Tone inside.

As this happened, Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Tune, Muse cupped their hands together and closed their eyes.

"The melody that resides in each of our hearts. The Symphony of hope!"

As they called this, they released the light filled bubbles -that had been in their cupped hands- which burst and created a rainbow path, which they all ran down

"Pretty Cure, Suite Session assemble... Crescendo!" They cried as they reached the Negatone, and sent the purification energy that they had gathered at the Negatone, reverting it back to its normal form while they performed their signature pose.

"Finale!"

"What was that about us not defeating you, Kyle?" Melody asked as the whole group turned to where they thought Kyle had been, only to discover he wasn't there anymore.

Though instead of worrying about it they turned towards Beat, looking slightly guilty.

"Sorry, Beat. Because of us, Kyle knows that you're alive." Tune said, slightly ashamed at what had happened, but Beat just shook her head before she began to speak.

"It's fine. After all, I knew they'd find out eventually, and I couldn't just stand around while you guys were fighting so hard, could I?"

"I guess you're right. But we'll have to tell Blaze about what's happened." Rhythm thought aloud, though Hanon was already aware of this.

"I know. But right now we have to work on the dance routine and the song for the song."

"I guess you're right. We all know what Blaze is like." Luchia agreed a moment later, knowing that if Blaze found out, he'd be straight over and start going on and on about it, which would distract them from their rehearsal.

They all agreed to let Blaze know after the entrance exams were over, before they de-transformed and went back to Luchia's home to continue practicing for said exam.

Meanwhile, in Minor Land, Kyle had been pacing back and forth for about five minutes, with an angered look on his face, while Kaito and Aaron just watched him from the sidelines.

"Time and time again that girl persists on being a thorn in my side." Kyle said angrily as he continued pacing back and forth.

"Why not just wait a while before you try to get rid of her again?"

"If that were possible then that's what I'd do, Kaito!"

"But why can't you?!"

"Because those fools are looking for people to become Pretty Cure's like them. And that all starts with them taking an entrance exam to get into..." Kyle explained, stopping as an idea popped into his head.

"That's it!"

"What is it?" Aaron asked, wondering what great plan Kyle had come up with this time.

"I've just come up with a way to kill two birds with one stone!" The man declared before walking away, looking very pleased with himself.

Both Aaron and Kyle just stood there, looking puzzled. That hadn't been the answer they had expected, though they knew that they'd find out soon, they always did.


	7. The enterance exam troubles

**Chapter 7**

**The enterance exam troubles**

After the whole inccident with Kyle had subsided, The Pretty Cure's and Mia continued to practice the song and dance routine for the enterance exam they were all going to take, and the day had finally arrived.

"Check out the line!" Luchia said in utter shock, as they arrived to see a line that was so long it could practically circle the entire school, though Rina seemed less phased than her friend did.

"Well, this school is the best idol school in the country, Luchia. Of course there's going to be a lot of people coming to take the enterance exam.

"Yeah, but I didn't think there'd be this many people!"

"Relax, Luchia. It doesn't matter how many people there are. All that matters is skill, and besides, they never said how many people would get into the school." Mia said, calming the girls nerves a little bit.

"I guess your right. Alright, If I don't give it my best shot, I'll be letting us girls down!" Luchia declared in her usual way, while her friends smiled, happy to see Luchia was back to being herself.

Anyway, Luchia and the other's waited for half an hour in the line and it was finally there turn to take the first part of the audition.

"Why did you choose this school?" The examiner asked, waiting for Hanon to answer, seeing as though she had gone in first.

"I've enjoyed singing since I was a child, and I want to be able to make people happy when they listen to it." Hanon explained clearly, -knowing that she couldn't say it was because she wanted to find the final Pretty Cure's- and watched the examiner take note of this before signaling that she could go.

"How'd it go?" She got asked by Rina when she left the room, and smiled before she answered.

"It went fine, all that's left is the live audition. Where's Mia and Karen?"

"She just went outside to get some air, she shouldn't be too long. And Karen just gone to the bathroom." Rina explained.

"Well, I'm gonna take Mia's idea and go outside to get some air."

"Okay, well don't be too long." Rina told her as Hanon nodded before she walked towards the door and outside.

She hadn't been outside for too long when she noticed some kind of object shining in the warm sun, and walked over to it to see what it was.

As she got closer to the object , a shocked look appeared on Hanon's face as she recognized that the object was Mia's necklace; a necklace that she had made for Mia.

(Flashback. Mia aged 6 and Hanon aged 7.)

_**"Hanon, come make a friendship necklace with me!" Mia pleaded as she dragged Hanon towards her room, though Hanon didn't seem too keen on the idea.**_

_**"But we already know we're friends, right? So why do we need to make necklaces to show that?"**_

_**"Because we have too! It's a rule! Please, Hanon. Pretty please!" Mia continued, looking at Hanon with the puppy dog eyes, causing her friend to sigh in defeat, though looked up at Mia a couple of seconds later with a smile.**_

_**"Okay, let's make them then!"**_

_**"Hanon, that necklace is so cute!" Mia said a ten minutes later as she looked at the necklace her friend was making, it had a ribbon shapped charm that had a note shape carved into it and the word 'Best' in the centre as well as pink and white beads on either side of it.**_

_**"Thanks, yours is super cute too!" She said, taking in the heart shaped charm which also had a note carved into it as well as the word 'friend' which was in the centre of the necklace as well as the baby blue and baby green beads on either side of it.**_

_**"Thanks. Here, I've finished it." She said handing the necklace to Hanon and Hanon did the same, with a smile, glad to have made this necklace with Mia.**_

(End Flashback)

Remembering this, Hanon picked up the Necklace, determined to find Mia and give it back to her and ran of, though did notice that Karen had seen the whole thing and followed her.


	8. Triggered Traps

**Chapter 8**

**Triggered Traps**

Hanon had been looking around the campus for Mia, thinking that she could have decided to take a walk around, but after having looked around the campus once or twice, but after looking around the campus, it didn't look like Mia was anywhere round.

It was then that she noticed something flying above her. It wasn't so high that she couldn't tell what it was, because after looking at it for a moment it became clear that it was Trio the Minor.

Then, everthing began to fall into place, Mia, the Necklace, Trio the Minor, everything, and realizing this, Hanon took of running through the gates and away from Starlight Academy.

"The Live Auditions are now about to start." Came the voice of one of the Examinators through the loud speaker that was on the wall, making Luchia, Rina and Seira worry.

"Where are those three?" Luchia asked, looking down at her watch, while Rina began to speak.

"I don't know, but if they don't get back soon, then they'll miss their live audition."

"Let's go have a look for them, I mean they couldn't have gone far, right?" Seira stated and watched as the two older girls nodded in agreement.

"Right let's split up, I'll go and have a look outside, Seira, you go have a look round the left side of this building and Rina you take the right side, well meet back here in fifteen minutes." Luchia said before they went their seperate ways looking for Hanon, Mia and Karen.

Meanwhile, Hanon was still following Trio the Minor and finally came to a clearing after another five minutes or so, which just looked like a field of some kind.

"Mia, where are you?" Hanon called as she looked around, but only heard the snap of a twig from behind her as a response, and turned around to see Trio the minor stood there.

"Trio the Minor!"

"You won't be seeing your friend for a while, that's for sure."

"I will, even if it means I have to defeat you guys first!" She told the Trio and held up her Pretty Cure charm, ready to transform.

Though it seemed that Kyle had been ready for that because as soon as Hanon held up the charm, he clicked his fingers, signalling Kyle to charge in at high speed and take the charm away from the girl, which was exactly what he did.

"Give it back!" Hanon cried, running towards Kyle who just threw a shockwave note at her, which the girl dodged, though as soon as her feet touched the floor, it gave way, causing her to fall in with a scream, before hitting the ground beneath her extremely hard.

Kyle walked towards the hole that the Hanon just fallen into, and looked into see the girl lying on her side, which made Kyle think that she wouldn't be able to do much for a while, but just to make sure of that, he threw a couple more shockwave notes at her, before walking away to start on the second part of his plan.


	9. Introductions and serious battles

(Author: Hi, I just thought I'd let you know that I've tried to split the parts up using a line of o's that have been put in bold text, I hope this doesn't confuse you, but I'm unsure of how to split the story up any other way and if this goes well, I may continue using this for most of my stories. Also, for this chapter, I combined two chapters together, since I thought that this chapter alone was too short.)

**Chapter 9**

**Introductions and serious battles.**

Unaware of the comotion that had been going on between Hanon and Trio the Minor, Luchia Rina and Seira were still looking around the campus of Starlight Academy. Though it wasn't going so well, as they hadn't found any of their friends

"Man, I'm starved." Luchia sulked, rubbing her stomach as it growled.

That's when the usual sent that Luchia loved appeared, drawing Luchia to the school canteen, where she saw a whole bunch of different cakes in all different sizes.

"They look delicious."

"Yeah, they do don't they?" Came an unfamiliar voice, startling Luchia, who turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and a cute red ribbon that was tide into a bow which sort of resembled bunny ears, looking at the cakes in the same way as her.

"Y-yeah, they do."

"Let's go and get some then!" The blonde girl said, grabbing Luchia's wrist and began to pull her towards the desk where the cakes were and got a slice of the chocolate cake that was in the center before sitting at one of the tables and prepared to take their first bites.

"I've never seen you around before, what's your name?" The girl asked curiously, while Luchia nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm here for the enterance exam that are being held here, and I'm Luchia Lee."

"I'm Ichigo Hoshimiya, nice to meet you Luchia."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm just wondering, but if you came here for the exam, why are you here in the canteen?"

As soon as Ichigo asked her this, Luchia realized what she had been doing, and quickly got up in a panicked look in her eyes, confusing Ichigo a little more.

"What's wrong?"

"I came here with my friends, but a few dissappeared not long after coming here, we were looking for them, but I got distracted by the smell of cake." Luchia said, looking embarrased as she rubbed the back of head.

"Well, let's go!" Ichigo declared, grabbing Luchia by her wrist once more and running away fromt the canteen, as Luchia began to protest though Ichigo paid no mind what so ever.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where are those guys..." Rina wondered aloud as she walked down the corridor, looking around her as she did, which wasn't the best of moves as she bumped into a girl with dark blue hair that was tide into a side ponytail, causing her to drop the books in her hands.

"I'm sorry. Here let me help you." Rina said, kneeling down with the girl and helped pick up the books, handing the books that she had managed to pick up to their suposed owner, who smiled greatfully.

"Thanks, for your help, I'm Aoi Kiriya."

"I'm Rina Harper, and it was my fault, I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

"Don't worry about it. So are you here for the enterance exam?" Aoi asked, raising the glasses she was wearing slightly, watching as Rina nodded.

"Yeah, I came hear with my friends for the audition but a couple of the have gone missing, so me and my other friends are searching for them."

"Would you want me to help you look for them?" Aoi asked, while Rina looked down for a moment.

"I wouldn't want to take you away from what you're doing..."

"It's fine, you helped me after all, so it's only fair."

"Well, if you insist." Rina said, cheering up slightly, and continued her search, with Aoi helping her.

******oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Just like Luchia and Rina; Seira had been wandering around in search of Mia, Hanon and Karen, but wasn't having much luck.

It wasn't her style, but in this case, she decided to ask someone, and so walked over to a girl with long brown hair who was stood not to far away. (Author: You can see where this is going, can't you?)

"Excuse me, have you seen my friends?" She asked in the nicest possible way, knowing that it wasn't Luchia or Rina she was talking to now, though didn't get the reply she had been hoping for.

"No, I haven't. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"Hey, I was only asking!" Seira rather annoyed by how this girl was speaking to her, though it seemed that this girl wasn't done.

"What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be with your parents?"

At this, Seira looked away as memories of what had happened before she had run away to her grandfather came back to light, it hurt her to think about it, as all she wanted were things to go back to how they were, but was aware that that may not happen anytime soon.

The girl noticed that Seira had grown silent and turned to see a pained look in the younger girls eyes.

"I... I don't live with my parents anymore..." Seira said, more withdrawn than she had been a couple of seconds ago, and this seemed to shock the older girl imensly, who began to regret what she'd said.

"Sorry, I didn't know. As payback, I'll help you search for your friends."

"Thanks, I could use the help, seeing as though I don't know my way around this place." Seira said, letting what had just happened drop and trying to hide the pain that she felt through remembering what had happened in the past and continued to walk around in search of her missing friends.

"I'm Ran Shibuki."

"Seira Mitchell." The younger girl said with a nod a couple of seconds after Ran had introduced herself, watching as Ran nodded

"Since I've never seen you before, you must be here for the enterance exams that are being held today?"

"Yeah, I came with my friends, but not long after three of them disappeared and we need to find them before the live audition."

"Right, well we'd better start looking, your turn could be up soon." Ran said and began to help Seira look around as well as in the rooms that they passed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile, Karen had been running in the direction she saw Hanon go in, though she wasn't as far as her friend was due to tripping over when she was following her.

She'd finally made it to the destination where Trio the Minor were, and hid while she asked Sophie to give her the charm needed for her to transform, and became Cure Tune a second later but quietly so she could surprise Trio, who seemed to be up something.

"What are you guys doing?" Tune asked, surprising them as she had intended to, watching in delight as Kaito and Aaron stood in front of whatever it was that they were looking at, while Kyle started to act tough.

"We're putting our plan into action so that we can defeat you Pretty Cure's!"

"What is it with you and defeating us?" Karen asked, though prepared herself for what she was sure to come.

"You'll soon find out! Negatone, get her."

That was when a giant Negatone that was shaped like an axe appeared, and began to swing the weapon that it had in it's had at Tune, who lept into the air to avoid the attack, which was when she saw something that surprised her; Hanon.

She landed back on the ground close to Hanon and leapt down into the hole where the girl was, as she began to come too, and got to her knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hanon said with a nod, all while the Negatone got closer to them and prepared to launch an attack at the two girls, though thankfully, Tune noticed this and caught the weapon that the Negatone had launched at them before throwing it straight back at the Negatone, knocking it backwards off it's feet, before turning back towards Hanon.

"Quick, transform!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle took the charm away from me before I feel into this trap." Hanon said, while Karen nodded in a determined way before she began to speak once more.

"Okay, I'll deal with the Negatone, and you try to get the charm back from Kyle."

Hanon nodded in agreement and the both she and Tune put their plan into action.

Hanon ran at Trio, dodging the attacks that they sent her way before grabbing one of the attacks and throwing it straight at Kyle and the other members of Trio the Minor, causing Kyle to release the charm he had taken which Hanon grabbed, before beginning her transformation.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

After these words were called, Hanon was surrounded by aquamarine ribbons, which soon formed her Aqua coloured dress with puffy sleeves, which was very similar to Rina's except that Hanon's dress only had a ribbon on the front of her dress, a long ribbon which had been tied into a bow, with the ends dangling freely at the back and the frills which decorated her sleeves split apart at the front.

A hair clip in the shape of a heart materialized in front of Hanon, who grabbed it and threw it into the air, watching as three feathers appeared on the top, as well as a piece of frilly material around the bottom of the hair clip. Hanon then leapt into the air and grabbed the now fully complete hair piece, and placed it in her hair as it was pulled up into a side ponytail and changed into a bright violet colour.

Finally, she span round, making her fingerless gloves appear, as well as her knee length boots to match.

"A rocking tune is the symbol of individuality! I'm Cure Beat!"

While this happened, Tune was battling the Negatone, which went to attack her, though Tune grabbed hold of the Negatone's wrist with both hands, spinning it round before throwing it a little way across the field, before taking out her signature weapon: the Tune harp.

Spinning round, she clapped her hands a few times, creating a bunch of arrow shaped notes, and grabbed them, using the harp and a bow, placing the arrows on each string finishing of the preporations for her final attack.

"Pretty Cure! Tune Projectiles!" She cried, letting go of the strings which sent the arrows straight at the Negatone, hitting it dead on and releasing the Purification energy that had been gathered and returning the Negatone to normal.

It seemed that Beat had the same idea as she launched a couple more punches at Trio the Minor before she prepared her finishing move, clicking her fingers causing a brightly coloured note to appear.

"Appear before me! Spirit of Love!" Beat called as her weapon materialized in front of her, which she grabbed with both hands.

"Love Guitar Rod! Help me out, Sophie!"

As soon as Beat said this, Sophie tossed her charm, -which was in the shape of a spirit- towards Beat, who grabbed it and clipped it into place on the side of the guitar, causing it to glow a brilliant shade of green, signalling that Beat could now change the form of her weapon, which she took gratefully, sliding the base of the guitar towards the top, as a wing appeared on the side of it.

"Change! Soul Rod!" She cried, aiming it out in front of her, before holding it in the air above her and began to draw a large circle before grabbing it with her free hand, aiming it at the Negatone.

"Pretty Cure, Heartful Beat Lock!" Beat declared, tossing the ring at the Trio, hitting them dead on

"Three Four beat! One, two three! Finale!" Beat cried cheerfully, tracing an infinity shape in the air in front of her, causing Trio the Minor to be hit by the Purification Energy that the ring contained, before jumping into the air herself.

A minute or so after the attack, Kyle got to his feet, managing it even through the pain that was on his face.

"Just wait until next time! We'll defeat you, I promise you that!" He yelled at the two Pretty Cures in front of him before he returning to Minor land, all while the two girls smiled, knowing that no matter how many times he said that, they'd never win.

"Come on, we'd better get back, the other's are probably worried about us." Tune said as she turned to Beat, who looked slightly worried.

"But, Mia..."

"We'll see Luchia, Rina and Seira later, but we've got to go now, otherwise we'll miss our live audition."

Knowing that Tune was right and that Mia wouldn't want either of them missing the audition because of her, Beat nodded in agreement and detransformed like Tune did before heading back to Starlight Academy, though worried about Mia the entire way back


	10. The Audition Begins

**Chapter 10**

**The Audition Begins**

Luchia, Rina and Seira had been searching for their friends for over 15 minutes and as promised they went to meet up with each other, though Luchia and Rina met with each other first, accompanied by.

"Ichigo!"

"Aoi!"

"You two know each other?" Luchia asked, watching Ichigo nod.

"Yeah, we went to the same school before this one. But, what are you doing here, Aoi?"

"I'm helping Rina find her friends."

"So am I!"

"Why am I not surprised that you two would do something like this?" Came a voice from not too far away, causing the group of girls to turn around and see Seira and Ran walking towards them.

"Ran! You're helping them, too?" Ichigo asked, refering to Luchia, Rina and Seira, while Ran blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"W-well, I couldn't exactly leave her to deal with this on her own, could I?"

Luchia smiled at this, before turning towards Seira about to ask her a genuine question.

"Did you find any of them?"

"No, we looked everywhere but we couldn't find them anywhere."

"Okay." Luchia said with a sigh, wondering why this sort of thing was happening today of all days.

It was then that a certain cat like girl returned to the hall, though she was with a ginger haired girl -who had her hair in bun on either side of her head and were in a diagonal angle-, which surprised both the Cure's and the Idol's.

"Mia!"

"Otome-chan!"

"Ichigo-tan! Aoi-tan! Ran-tan! Love you!"

Ichigo, Aoi and Ran, just laughed as they knew exactly what Otome was like, though Luchia, Rina and Seira just looked at the girl strangely, not really knowing what to make of this.

Just then, the doors at the enterance opened and Hanon and Karen came in, causing their friends to run over to them.

"What took you two so long?" Rina asked in annoyance, as she disliked lateness more than anything, waiting for someone to tell her, which was Hanon, though she didn't give her the answer she was waiting for.

"We'll tell you later, but Mia where were you?" She asked, while Mia just paused for a moment before she said a single word.

"Well, I went ouside to get some air and I heard something from fountain nearby."

_**Mia came out from the enterance to get some air as she wanted to be able to think straight for when it was her turn to take the live audition. Five minutes after she turned to head back inside, but as she got to the enterance she heard a splash sound not too far away.**_

_**Her curiosity got to herand she walked over to the fountain to see Otome sat in the water, looking up at the sky.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Mia asked as she helped Otome up, watching as the ginger haired girl nodded with a smile, which made Mia smile too.**_

_**"Thank goodness, but what were you doing in the water fountain?"**_

_**"Well, I saw a rainbow when I was walking past here. It was all sarkly and so full of love you! Seeing it made me want to reach out and touch the rainbow, but I fell into the fountain."**_

_**"I see. Well, I gotta go, see you later." Mia said before she turned and started to walk away, though soon felt a pressure round her wrist before being pulled back by Otome.**_

_**"You can't. I want to give you something as a thank you for helping me!" She said before she dragged Mia off towards one of the dorms that were nearby.**_

"When we arrived at the dorm, we went up towards one of the rooms, which was hers, cause she went inside and came back out with a silver pin." Mia explained, placing a hand up towards the pin she had on near the top of her cardigan, while Hanon nodded in understanding.

"So that's how it is."

"Could entrant number 342 come to the Audition Room." Came the Auditioner's voice from the speakers, while Hanon's friends all looked at her at the same time.

"It's your turn, Hanon!" Luchia declaired, while Rina nodded.

"Do your best!"

Hanon smiled as she looked at each and every one of her friends and they all nodded, showing her that she had their support, before turning away and heading to the audition room.

When she went into the room, she walked over to a desk that was in the centre of it, noticing that there were a bunch of cards from different brands: Angel Sugar, Futuring Girl, Spicy Ageha, Happy Rainbow, Loli GoThiC, Aurora Fantasy, Magical Toy and Swing Rock.

"Pick three cards to create an outfit with then come through towards the Aikatsu System."

Hanon did exactly as she was told, looking over the cards before picking a top, skirt and shoes from the Futuring Girl Brand and went towards the door that was just ahead, finding a strange looking machine inside.

Looking closely at it, she found there were five slots, three in the middle -which had an image of a top, skirt and shoes on each one- and one above it and below it -the one below it had a ring on it, which made Hanon assume that it was for accessories and that the one above was for an ID-

She then placed the cards in the respective place on the machine, causing it to glow and the wing like doors to open, signalling Hanon to go inside, which she did, and came out a second later on a stage wearing the futuring girl brand of clothes, (Aoi's first outfit) while the announcer began to speak.

"Contestand number 342, Hanon Bradshaw."

"Nice chord." A woman in a business like suit stated, while the girl next to her -who had violet hair nodded- while Hanon looked around her in amazement, before a determined look appeared on her face as she began her audition.

_Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he_  
_Hora, yume wo tsurete_

_Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime_  
_Hashiri dashita ano michi_  
_Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki_  
_Toberu yo doko made mo_

_Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo_  
_Taiyō ga warai tobasu_  
_Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival_  
_Shinkenshōbu yo_

_Idol (Idol), Katsudō! (Katsudō!)_  
_Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_  
_Goal ni mukatte_  
_Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_  
_Fight kureru _

As Hanon finished singing the song, something strange happened, the entire stage began to light up and tiny notes began to appear on the stage all arolund her. Hanon smiled, happy that the notes were supporting her as well, before she jumped into the air, spinning around for a second or too before she began to come back down towards the ground, though all the notes gathered, creating a shinning platform underneath her, keeping her in the air while for another second before she performed a spinning backflip of the platform and landed safely on the stage, while the notes gathered behind her forming a large diamond shape.

Everyone gathered around the stage stood their in shock, having never seen an appeal like that before and so not knowing what to make of it. Though a moment later, everyone in the room began to applaud the girl, who smiled and waved to them all.

"I've never seen an appeal like that before, I wonder how she did it." The violet haired girl wondered aloud, while the woman stood next to her looked at Hanon in wonder.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hanon came out of the audition room as her friends ran over to her, while Mia grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to the center of the room.

"The results are about to be shown!" She stated, causing Hanon to look at the board in worry as the waited for the results to be shown.

When the results were shown, all six girls smiled as each one of the had passed the audition, which meant that they could attend the school and would be one step closer to finding the final Pretty Cure's.


	11. Strange first days

**Chapter 11**

**Strange first days**

"WHAT?!"

At this outburst of annoyance, Luchia bolted upright, her hair sticking out in all directions from where she had been lying on it, and even though her eyes were still half closed she looked around her in an attempt to see what the noise had been and where it had come from.

Not being able to see what had made the noise in her room, the girl got up, and stretched before she left her bed room, walking down the corridor in search of the noise, and heard a voice that sounded familiar to the voice who had yelled out just a moment ago coming from the spare room that Hanon was staying in.

Noticing that the door was open slightly, Luchia assumed that Hanon was up already, and so went into the room, though got the shock of her life when she did.

"Good morning, Hanon." She said, rubbing her eyes as she was still a bit tired.

"And where were when this little incident happened?" Came the same voice that had woke the girl up in the first place, -which certainly hadn't come from Hanon, since it was a males voice- causing Luchia to jump in a startled fashion.

At this point, Luchia noticed that Hanon was on the computer and had a video chat open. Looking closer, Luchia realized that the person her friend was talking to was her own brother, Blaze, which helped her fully understand what the boy was so angry about.

"Brother, leave Luchia out of this. It wasn't her fault!"

"Of course it was! She let you fight Trio the Minor even though they had no idea you were alive!"

"It was my decision; Luchia had nothing to do with it. And anyway, I have to fight them since I'm a Pretty Cure!" Hanon told him in annoyance before closing the laptop -not even giving Blaze a chance to reply- and turning to Luchia, only to see that she was still in her Pajama's.

"Luchia, we have to go in ten minutes, so I'd hurry up and change if I were you."

"What are you talking about; we don't have to be at Aria Academy for another half an hour."

"Luchia, we're not at Aria Academy for the rest of the year, we're students from Starlight Academy, remember?"

As Hanon reminded her of this, the previous day's actions came to light, and Luchia finally noticed the uniform that Hanon was wearing. It was composed of a white shirt which had a ribbon under the collar that crossed over at the front and was pinned together by a gold colored broach that had a star embossed on the front of it. Over the top was a blue blazer with yellow decorations on the front of it along with a white pleated skirt with a blue trim around the bottom of it and a pair of white high heeled boots, which were similar to Rina's when she was in her Pretty Cure with one specific difference. Rina's boots from her Pretty Cure outfit had a pink ribbon for the laces on them and was tied into a large bow, though the boots from Starlight Academy's uniform only had a small white bow at the top and didn't have any laces on them. Though despite her new attire, Hanon still had her hair in the usual way, which was having part of it pulled up into a side ponytail, while letting the rest of it lye loose.

"You'd better hurry. Mia's already left to find Rina and the others. I told her we'd meet them at the entrance of Starlight academy."

"Right." Luchia said quickly with a nod, and left the room to get changed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two girls still had to run over to Starlight Academy in order to make it on time, and when they finally made it over there, Rina was not happy at all.

"Rina, before you say anything, can we talk about that we didn't arrive on time later?" Hanon asked, -knowing that if one of Rina's lectures began now, they'd never get into the school on time, even though it was right in front of them- watching Rina nod a couple of seconds later before she walked into the school, while Luchia and the other's stood there slightly shocked, as they didn't expect Rina to give up so easily, but pushed it aside as they followed the girl into the school and straight to the Headmistresses office, where Rina turned to her friends ready to explain what was expected of them in front of the headmistress.

"Guy's, in front of the headmistress, be sure too..." The girl began, though Luchia obviously wasn't paying attention, as she just knocked on the door, leaving Rina appalled at her friend's lack of manners.

"Luchia, wait a minute!"

Though Luchia didn't listen, and entered the room moments after she had knocked on the door.

"Well, I guess we've got to go in there." Hanon said to Rina, who sighed with a nod, -as she knew that they couldn't leave the headmistress waiting- before entering the room with the rest of her friends, where they noticed the same woman that had been at their auditions sat behind the desk that was in the center of the room.

"I see that you've all come." The woman said observantly as she prepared to introduce herself, and she did a second later.

"I'm the headmistress of this school, Orihime Mitsuishi. But before this, I'd like to congratulate all of you for your acceptance at this school. Hanon, you performed a special appeal that no one has ever seen before. Granted, performing a special appeal in the entrance exam is very rare, but someone who can perform a new appeal is unheard of."

"Well, it just sort of happened." Hanon explained, not telling Headmistress Orihime the whole story, though it was obvious that the woman was oblivious to this as she turned towards Rina.

"Rina and Karen, you two scored the highest marks in the theory side of the exam. Karen, you scored 99% on Idols that are around today while Rina scored 100% on idols from previous years.

"Really?!" The two girls said in utter shock, not having expected to have the top grades at all.

"And finally Luchia and Mia, although you didn't do as well as Rina and Karen on the theory test, you two were able to show your own specific auras while you participated in the live audition." Orihime praised, before she took something out from one of the draws, placing it onto the desk, revealing the item to be a tray with six identical phones, along with six student ID's along with the cards from the audition, which the girls picked up.

"Now, here's your ID's, which prove that your all students of this school as well as activate the Aikatsu system your Aikatsu Phones which can save your Aikatsu Cards as digital data, and the Aikatsu Brand Cards that you chose for your audition, which to idol's are life themselves. Luchia chose Swing Rock's vest, skirt and boots. Rina chose Aurora Fantasy's top and shall, skirt, and boots. Hanon chose Futuring Girls blouse, skirt and boots. Seira chose Magical Toys blouse, skirt and boots. Mia chose Angely Sugars Vest, skirt and shoes and Karen chose the Spicy Ageha's top, skirt and heels. Those three cards are your cards of fate, which took you on the first step towards being an idol. From now on you will use various cards like these to customize your own outfits and stages, just like every other idol in the school. Now let me introduce your homeroom teacher. Mr. Bepp!"

As soon as she called out this name, the door to the room flew open and a man was stood in the entrance.

"Blast off!" He yelled, pointing towards Luchia and her friends, who all looked surprised by this, but Mia had been scared the most as her cat ears and tail popped out due to the fright and had to have her friends surround her so that they didn't notice the sudden change in appearance which seemed to work, though they all just hoped this introduction would be quick.

"I'm Johnny! The galaxy's number one teacher. From today onward today onwards you honeys are my students."

"Honey?!" Rina asked in a surprised fashion, though Johnny just continued his speech.

"I'm sure as new students you have lots of worries, but I'll be there for you. Be at ease!"

Though being at ease was at the back of the groups mind as they all watched this Johnny Bepp with scared expressions.

"Hanon, I'm, scared." Mia whispered, watching Hanon nod in agreement.

"Me too."

"Welcome!" Johnny said, finishing his introduction speech before holding out a hand which Luchia shook.

"Please look after us..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After meeting the headmistress and Johnny Bepp, the group made their way to the dorm that they would be staying in for the rest of the year.

"That's was weird..." Luchia said as they walked down the corridor, knowing that her friends felt the same way, especially Rina.

"Yeah, I wonder if all our teachers are like that."

As this question came to light, the group came to three separate rooms next to each other and each one had a note on the door, saying 'Reserved for the new students'. Once they saw this, they began to decide who would be sharing each room, and came to the conclusion that it would be Luchia and Rina, Hanon and Mia, and Seira and Karen, before going to their respective rooms, making the promise that they would meet up with each other once they were settled in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sorry, hope we wasn't too long." Karen said, coming into Hanon and Mia's room along with Luchia, Rina and Seira, though Hanon shook her head as she began to speak.

"No, it's fine. We've only just finished unpacking ourselves."

"Okay, I just thought that you would have been waiting forever for us to get here, especially since you'd be waiting for Luchia." Rina said, as if she was trying to annoy Luchia, and it worked.

"Hey! I'm not that slow! I have the fastest time for the running track!"

"Yeah, but when it comes to unpacking or packing up your things, no forget that part... cleaning your room it takes you take forever!"

"No I'm not, Rina. Stop making things up!"

"I'm not making things up at all, Luchia! Remember a few weeks ago, when you agreed to come over to the Lucky Spoon and try the cakes that I'd created for the window display? Well, your dad told you that you couldn't come over until you cleaned your room, and you had me waiting for over two hours!"

"You two, stop it! Don't you want to know what happened with me and Karen?" Hanon questioned, causing Luchia and Rina to look at each other in silence before they looked over at Hanon with a nod.

"Yeah, we do."

"Well, when I went out for some fresh air during the entrance exam, I found the friendship necklace that I made for Mia when we were kids, so I went round the school looking for her so that I could give it back. But I couldn't find her anywhere. At that point I noticed Trio the Minor and quickly came to the conclusion that they had something to do with Mia's disappearance and so I began to follow them, which led me to an open field, and like before I couldn't see Mia anywhere. That's when Trio the Minor showed up and began going on about the fact that I wouldn't find her before they took My Precure charm from me. I tried to get it back but Kyle threw one of his annoying shockwave notes at me, which I managed to dodge before I feel into a trap that they had made, then everything went dark." Hanon explained, looking at Karen as if signaling that she could continue the explanation, which she did.

"I got there five minutes later, and saw Trio the Minor, who were really surprised to see me there, though got over that and ordered a Negatone to attack. While I was fighting it, I saw Hanon, unmoving in the Trio's trap, and ran over to help her, as she began to regain consciousness, which was when I learned that she didn't have the charm which was needed to become a Cure, so I suggested that while I took care of the Negatone, she could try and get her charm back from Trio the Minor, which she did, and defeated them while I finished of the Negatone. After that we came back to the school, knowing that we'd miss it if we didn't, Hanon wanted to keep searching for you Mia, she was so worried."

"So that's what happened..." Luchia thought aloud, all while Mia looked over at Hanon sadly.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time. I promise."

"It's fine Mia, don't worry so much about it. Oh, and here's your necklace back." Hanon said, holding out Mia's friendship bracelet which the cat like girl took with an appreciated smile.

"Thanks."

Just then, the door to Hanon and Mia's room opened and Ichigo, Aoi and Ran came in.

"We've got some big news!" Ichigo declared cheerfully, not even letting the group of Cure's time to ask what they were doing here, though the girls were sure they'd find out and to make sure, Luchia decided to prompt them a little.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Well, there's an audition coming up and the headmistress thought that it would be perfect to have a new student take it with one of us."

"Really?!" Luchia, Rina and Mia yelled out, slightly startled by how fast things were going, while Aoi seemed un-phased as she nodded in clarification.

"Yeah, me and Ichigo took a similar one last year when we first arrived, for a management position but I think it was also to get used to entering auditions."

"Anyway, we decided that the two people to audition will be Ichigo and Luchia." Ran said finally, which surprised Luchia even more.

"Me?!"

"Yep, you already know the dance routine and the song so there's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so..." Luchia mumbled, just moments before she was pulled to her feet by Ichigo

"Well, come on! What are we waiting for?"

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that the audition is now?" Luchia questioned, and Ichigo nodded as she replied.

"Yeah, don't worry you'll be fine!"

And with that Luchia was dragged out of the room towards the Aikatsu machines, while her friends went towards the stage so that they would be able to see the performance live.

When they got to the Aikatsu Machine, Ichigo and Luchia put their choice of Aikatsu cards into their respective place before walking through the doors appearing on the stage in their unique outfits: Luchia's outfit consisting of Swing Rock clothes and Ichigo's from Angely Sugar, looking out at the audience before they began their audition.

_S__ā__! Ik__ō__, hikaru mirai he_  
_Hora, yume wo tsurete_

_Pocket ni hitotsu, y__ū__ki nigirishime_  
_Hashiri dashita ano michi_  
_Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki_  
_Toberu yo doko made mo_

_Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo_  
_Taiy__ō__ ga warai tobasu_  
_Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival_  
_Shinkensh__ō__bu yo_

_Idol (Idol), Katsud__ō__! (Katsud__ō__!)_

At this point, Luchia tripped up and feel flat on her face -all while Ichigo continued singing and dancing-, embarrassing her friends, though ignored this and remembered her catchphrase 'I'll be letting us girls down if I don't give it my all', and got up, continuing the dance.

_Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_  
_Goal ni mukatte_  
_Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_  
_Fight kureru _

At the end of the dance, the audience clapped and cheered, causing Luchia and Ichigo to smile before they left the stage, meeting up with their friends.

"You two were great!" Mia cheered happily.

"But we didn't win." Luchia said sadly, while Rina and Hanon decided to support her friend.

"Don't worry about it, you'll win next time."

"Yeah, just keep practicing and I'm sure you'll win!"

"But you can't promise that."

"Even so, you know we're with you all the way."

"I know, thanks guys. Ichigo, I'm so sorry, it was my fault we didn't win..."

"Hey, it doesn't matter, Luchia. When I first took that audition I fell over too, it happens to everyone at least once."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. Let's just keep doing our best!" Ichigo said happily, which made Luchia smile as she looked at her friends.

"Thanks, guys!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Luchia and her fellow cures (and Mia) where walking down the corridor towards their rooms, and Luchia's friends had all noticed Luchia's strange behavior and so they decided to call her up on it.

"Hey, are you okay, Luchia? You've been acting weird ever since the audition?" Rina asked as they entered hers and Luchia's room, closing the door after the group had entered.

"Well, it's just something weird happened during the audition today."

"What was it?" Mia asked curiously, waiting for Luchia's response.

"Well, during the audition, I felt a strange aura coming from Ichigo?"

"Yeah, it was a flower aura, we all saw it." Karen said, causing Luchia to shake her head ferociously.

"No! There was another aura coming from her. I don't know what it was but I swear I felt it. You guys have to believe me!"

The rest of the group stood there silently for a few minutes, they all didn't know what to think except for Hanon who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, I suppose it's not impossible, I mean, Karen became a Pretty Cure and you heard what Aphrodite said to us, there are still a few more Cure's out there that we need to find. So, just to be sure, when I talk to my brother tomorrow I'll ask him to see whether or not Ichigo's a Pretty Cure."

"Thanks Hanon." Luchia said, hugging Hanon, which must have surprised the girl as it took her a moment or two to reply.

"Your welcome."


End file.
